


One Rule

by Nexas_Hart



Series: Fly Me to the Moon [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexas_Hart/pseuds/Nexas_Hart
Summary: Clint has design issues. Then again, maybe not.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Tony Stark, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Fly Me to the Moon [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002279
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	One Rule

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece of the "Fly Me to the Moon series."
> 
> Very fluffy. Very short.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hey, Stark. You need something?”

Clint Barton walks into the lab, curious. He was called down by Tony, and that’s usually not a good sign. The worst part is that he can’t think of anything he’s done lately to warrant the call. He hasn’t pranked anyone in the past few weeks. He’s kept his vent wandering to a minimum, and none of the vents have been damaged or caved in like they had when he first started out here. Hell, he’s even been making sure to recover as many of his arrows as possible when he goes out on missions, and he documents the ones that he can’t. Not even Nat writes down her Widow Bite usage. So, the exasperated look that his teammate gives him is confusing Clint.

“You know,” Tony Stark sighs. “When I said you could design your flying cars, I gave you permission to use any frame you wanted. Anything at all. I did however, give you a few restrictions. No smart cars, no minivans. Unless, of course, you impress me with your designs on those two frames. But, I gotta say.” The inventor pulls up a holoscreen. “Not impressed.”

The frame in the middle of the two of them is a minivan. Nothing but an unimpressive, gray minivan.

“Care to explain?” Tony raises an eyebrow.

Out of all of the things he could’ve gotten called down to the “principal’s office” for, Clint relaxes at what it really is. At least he has an explanation for this.

“Laura’s been wanting a new car,” the tension in Barton’s shoulders leaves. “We only have the pickup, and she’s been asking for something the entire family can fit in comfortably. She can pilot a plane just fine, so I wanted to surprise her with something special for our anniversary. What’s more special than a flying car?”

“Wow,” Tony smiles. “That’s actually pretty romantic, Barton. Good on ya. Alright,” Tony swipes a couple of times on the holoscreen, pulling up a blank screen. “Here. The minivan is Laura’s, but you still need one for yourself. You know, midlife crisis, and all that. Get started.”

There’s a bit of shock on Clint’s face, before it shifts to a smile. “Thanks, Tony.”

“It’s for a good cause,” the billionaire waves his hand in dismissal. “And it’s not like I can’t afford it. But if you make a minivan this time, I’m not going to be as charitable.” There’s a pause. “Also, if you could give me some advice on what to give Pep for her birthday, that’d be appreciated.”

“I think we can brainstorm something.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said. It's short. But I hope you liked it.
> 
> Comments and Kudos. Don't be mean.


End file.
